


Fan girl

by jamesm97



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan girl - Freeform, Jealous Lydia, Kissing, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally meets his ultimate fan girl obsession, Lydia hates that he doesn't fan girl over her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble

“Oh my god, Lydia” Stiles screams to his girlfriend.

 

“What?” The girl asks baffled the crowed all around them is going wild and there screams are hurting her delicate banshee hearing.

 

“She kissed me” Stiles tells her clutching his cheek, his eyes are dazed over and Lydia sees red.

 

“WHO KISSED YOU?” She shouts, so loud a lot of the crowed looks to her.

 

“Selena Gomez” Stiles sighs happily, he shoves his phone in her face and Lydia is shocked when she sees a picture of Selena Gomez, kissing him the picture is a selfie.

 

“I seriously can’t fathom why your obsessed with Selena Gomez, Stiles” Lydia tells him.

 

“Okay seriously? Do you want me to tell you why?” Stiles asks.

 

Lydia just huffs walking away, she can hear Stiles list reasons why Selena Gomez is the best, she might get a little jealous of his fan girl reactions to another woman.


End file.
